Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux
by Lentilles
Summary: Vignettes de la vie d'Adrien Agreste, dans toute sa liberté conditionnelle.
1. Rayon de soleil

_Ou, l'autrice cherche l'inspiration et s'essaie à écrire en sortant des thèmes de derrière les fagots._

* * *

**Rayon de soleil**

Le manoir Agreste est impressionnant, avec son escalier colossal, ses plafonds hauts, son dallage de marbre, ses grands espaces. Tout y est luxueux et épuré. Propre et immobile. Ce n'est pas un foyer, vous diront les employés de maison, c'est un musée. L'exposition du statut d'un haut couturier reconnu mondialement et de la plastique parfaite de son fils (et du corps figé d'une actrice spectaculaire, mais ça, personne ne vous le dira). Toute la lumière captée par ces fenêtres démesurées, reflétée par ces murs immaculés n'y change rien : le bâtiment est froid comme seul peut l'être quelque chose dénué d'âme, vide car manquant un cœur. À l'image du maître des lieux, avoueront peut-être les employés de maison, s'ils ne craignent pas que vous alliez le répéter.

Il y a néanmoins une chose qui peut illuminer ces grands espaces aseptisés. Les employés de maison le savent, et ils cherchent autant que possible à le provoquer. Le garde du corps va parfois jusqu'à plier les strictes règles de son contrat, tandis que le chef confectionne des chaussons aux pommes et camembert indépendamment du menu. C'est simple : le rayon de soleil qui réchauffe ces pièces impersonnelles ne vient pas de derrière les vitres renforcées, mais directement du sourire d'Adrien Agreste.

S'il n'était pas aussi rare, et si facilement douché par la désapprobation glaciale de Gabriel Agreste, le manoir connaîtrait certainement le printemps.


	2. Plume

**Plume**

Devant le miroir d'Émilie Agreste pend une robe de soirée régale, à la taille étroite et aux couleurs miroitantes, avec sur le corsage de magnifiques plumes de paon. C'est une création exclusive de son époux, qu'il lui a offerte pour ce soir, à l'occasion du grand gala commémorant la création de sa marque.

Adrien sait qu'il n'est pas censé être ici, pas censé toucher à la robe, même si sa mère lui pardonnerait. Seulement, Chloé lui a annoncé un peu plus tôt, brillante d'excitation, qu'elle serait autorisée à assister à l'ouverture du gala avec ses parents et Adrien, avant même d'être heureux pour elle, a pensé « pourquoi pas moi ? ». Il veut juste se sentir inclus, si peu que ce puisse être, dans ces grands événements qui comptent tant pour sa famille ; il veut juste un signe, une inspiration soudaine, qui pourrait lui apprendre si ces événements ne comptent pas assez pour qu'il y soit impliqué ou si c'est lui qui ne compte pas assez pour y participer.

Il effleure les plumes cousues avec soin du bout des doigt. Adrien s'imagine dans un costume accordé, entre ses deux parents, au milieu d'une foule toute vêtue de soie et joyaux… puis, soudain, éternue. Et éternue encore.

Il entend sa mère rire tendrement depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Elle glisse jusqu'à lui, l'embrasse sur le font et dit :

« On dirait que tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter le monde. »


	3. Juste une amie

**Juste une amie**

Chloé aime bien parler. De tout, de rien, de mode, de ses parents, de ses problèmes, de ses succès, de la dernière une de _Elle_, de tous les gens qui l'offensent à longueur de journée. Le tout en appuyant ses propos avec force de gestes démesurés. Adrien l'écoute religieusement et hoche la tête quand il faut.

Chloé aime bien parler et Adrien aime bien quand Chloé parle. C'est du bruit dans son silence quotidien. C'est aussi un peu du monde extérieur qui pénètre les portes inexpugnables du manoir, un peu de vie dans cette solitude qui lui pèse tant.

D'une certaine manière, Adrien a très rapidement compris que la compagnie de Chloé est une immense concession que lui font ses parents. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, néanmoins, c'est pourquoi. Avoir une amie est fantastique, il ne voit pas les désavantages que pourraient entraîner la compagnie de plusieurs. Chloé lui parle de Sabrina, de ses nombreux camarades de classe, et elle ne semble pas se porter plus mal de le côtoyer également.

Une fois, il a osé demander :

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que Chloé ? »

Sa mère a froncé les sourcils, l'air très sérieux. Mais ce qu'elle a répondu était :

« Adrien, as-tu des problèmes avec Chloé ? »

Terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa seule amie, il lui a assuré que non avec force de conviction et n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet.


	4. Porte-bonheur

**Porte-bonheur**

Avant de devenir Chat Noir, Adrien n'a jamais accordé beaucoup de crédit au concept de la chance. Pour son père, c'est une hérésie : seul le travail porte ses fruits, la chance n'est que l'excuse des paresseux et des couards. Même si elle était moins catégorique, sa mère a toujours dit qu'il faut mieux croire en soi-même qu'en la chance. Enfant exemplaire, Adrien a intériorisé ces points de vue.

Puis il a reçu un miraculous. Et rencontré Ladybug.

La chance de sa vie.

Il n'a pas travaillé pour et il n'y a rien en lui qui le rend plus adéquat qu'un autre à protéger Paris ; pourtant, il est là, à courir sur les toits en compagnie de la fille la plus phénoménale de l'univers, à éviter les victimes des akumas avec quelques saltos, à être un héros. À être libre.

Les chats noirs sont censés être de mauvais présages, mais, visiblement, la fortune des coccinelles est la plus forte.

Alors quand Marinette lui donne son porte-bonheur… il y croit. Adrien est désormais entouré de chance et il pense que la roue du destin a bel et bien tourné depuis la disparition de sa mère.

Plagg dit que ce sont des sottises. Plagg sait que ce sont des sottises.

Les coccinelles portent bonheur, mais même elles sont impuissantes à protéger les chats noirs de la malchance. Ce n'est pas les quelques perles de Marinette qui changeront les choses.


	5. Partenaires

**Partenaires**

Quand Chat Noir arrive sur les lieux du combat, la victime est déjà dans les bras d'un ami et la vague de coccinelles en train d'effacer les dégâts causés par l'akuma.

« Regardez qui pointe le bout de ses moustaches quand il n'y a plus rien à faire, le salue Ladybug. J'ai failli t'attendre.

– On dirait bien que j'aurais été superflu de toute façon. »

Il illustre la chose en étendant les bras, embrassant le paysage complètement réparé et les gens retournant à leurs heureuses occupations. Pendant qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à échapper à la surveillance draconienne de Nathalie et son Gorille, craignant le pire, Ladybug avait résolu le problème avec son brio habituel. Et même pas un porteur temporaire.

Il ne devrait sans doute pas être aussi amer et désabusé, mais il l'est. Tu parles d'un partenaire…

« C'est quand même plus facile quand tu es là, dit Ladybug dans ce qui est probablement un compliment.

– Je ne pouvais pas m'isoler, explique-t-il platement.

– C'est pas grave, tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois, » dit Ladybug dans ce qui est probablement une réassurance.

Ses boucles d'oreille sonnent, la rappelant au compte à rebours qui la menace, et elle s'envole au loin. Chat Noir pose les yeux sur sa bague, d'où les cinq coussinets vert fluo le narguent, puis il s'en retourne à son tour vers sa vie de civil. L'ironie le frappe désagréablement : faire de la figuration y est également son occupation principale.


	6. Carton

**Carton**

Il y a encore, dans un grenier ou un autre, des décors et costumes en carton, peints et découpés par deux enfants livrés à eux-mêmes. Chloé avait eu l'idée d'agrémenter leurs jeux de plus d'accessoires, Adrien avait sorti les cartons. Ravis de constater que cela les tenait éloignés des robes, rideaux et autres matériaux pouvait attirer l'œil de deux enfants enthousiastes, Emilie et Gabriel les encouragèrent dans leur voie d'artistes-recycleurs en herbe.

Et ils étaient appliqués. Chloé apporta des feutres de couleur et de la glu à paillettes tandis qu'Adrien maîtrisa très vite la technique consistant à faire tenir debout les choses avec trois bouts de ficelle et un peu d'imagination. Il y avait là un cheval, une armure, un bateau brinquebalant, plusieurs couronnes pour chaque occasion, des cubes à se lancer dessus, et même, une fois, toute une épreuve de Fort-Boyard reproduite avec minutie.

Chloé était perfectionniste et exigeante, intraitable quand les choses n'allaient pas comme elle voulait, et plus d'une fois elle a menacé de faire tomber les foudres de son père sur tout malheureux dans son champ de vision pour un peu de colle dans ses cheveux. Mais elle y mettait tout son cœur.

Audrey trouvait toutes ces créations fort laides, raison pour laquelle elles sont toujours restées dans le manoir Agreste sous la garde d'Adrien. Il les a conservées précieusement, en souvenir de ces après-midi heureux.

Sûrement, Chloé les trouverait aujourd'hui fort laides à son tour.


	7. Tendances félines

**Tendances félines**

_Et si Chat Noir était véritablement… un chat ?_

Je sais que ça a l'air un peu irrationnel comme théorie, mais lisez-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il-vous-plait. Nous nous sommes tous amusés à lire la page du Ladyblog où sont recensés les moments où Chat Noir s'est comporté de manière féline (lien), avec pour beaucoup vidéo à l'appui. Il ronronne, il chasse la lumière des lasers, il court à quatre pattes, il traîne sur les toits de Paris la nuit, etc. Or, aucun autre héros n'a ces tics animaliers. On n'a jamais vu Ladybug croquer un puceron, Rena Rouge renifler le vent, Carapace se trainer ou Queen Bee bourdonner.

Là, vous me direz que Chat Noir est peut-être simplement beaucoup plus investi dans le personnage que les autres. Et vu sa personnalité, ce n'est pas à exclure d'entrée de jeu. Nous avons néanmoins un élément qui contredit cette explication : même sous le contrôle mental de divers akuma, Chat Noir ne perd pas ses tendances félines. Au contraire, on peut même arguer qu'elles augmentent ! Comme si la perte de contrôle le faisait revenir à un comportement plus animal…

Bien sûr, la question qui se pose maintenant est : comment diable un chat devient-il un super-héros ? Ce à quoi je répondrais : comment quiconque devient un super-héros ? Alors, oui, on parle de 'miraculous' partout, mais personne ne sait ce que c'est et encore moins comment ça fonctionne. Rien n'empêche donc qu'un de ces fameux miraculous puisse permettre à un chat de devenir un super-héros…


	8. Catastrophe

**Catastrophe**

Aujourd'hui, ça a été au tour de Chat Noir de maltraiter la Tour Eiffel. Cette pauvre Dame de Fer est tombée en poussière au contact de son cataclysme dans une audacieuse stratégie pour vaincre l'akuma et, cinq minutes plus tard, les pouvoirs de régénération de Ladybug rendaient à Paris son monument le plus connu.

De retour à sa vie de civil, Adrien, lassé par ses devoirs, se demande si Tikki aurait été capable de défaire la disparition des dinosaures que Plagg revendique aussi facilement qu'elle a remis en état le symbole de la ville. Non pas qu'il soit convaincu que Plagg est réellement responsable de l'extinction des dinosaures car, quoique chaque jour qu'il en apprend plus sur les miraculous il devient plus ouvert à l'idée, ça reste toujours un peu gros. Un cataclysme fait mal, certes, mal comme la mort, mais si un simple adolescent comme lui peut y survivre, un ordre animal entier doit également en être capable. Et puis, combien de fois a-t-il lui-même détruit ça et ça à l'aide du pouvoir de Plagg ? Jamais il ne s'est sentit capable du centième d'une extinction de masse.

Adrien jette un coup d'œil à son kwami, lequel est trop occupé à engloutir une meule de camembert coulant pour faire grand cas de ses pérégrinations mentales. De camembert coulant sur ses devoirs...

Adrien songe qu'il n'y a pas à aller aussi loin que les dinosaures : ce petit dieu immémorial de la destruction a fait son domaine de prédilection d'enchaîner les très ordinaires catastrophes domestiques.


	9. Abandon

**Abandon**

Émilie Agreste disparaît un beau jour, sans aucune fanfare. Son fils dîne avec elle le midi et ne la revoit jamais. D'abord, il croit qu'elle est à l'hôpital, que son état s'est aggravé et que son père qui lui a tant répété de ne pas s'inquiéter de ses crises de toux et d'anémie lui cache pour ne pas le paniquer.

Puis arrive la police. Elle l'interroge, en présence de son père qui darde tout le long un regard glaçant sur l'inspecteur. Il ne leur apprend rien, bien sûr, puisqu'il ne sait rien. Émilie Agreste s'est volatilisée dans le plus grand silence, sans laisser une trace derrière elle. Pas de corps, pas de demande de rançon ou de chantage, pas de comportement suspect, pas de mobile, pas de lettre. Pas un mot pour son fils.

Adrien imagine tout tour à tour. C'est toujours trop invraisemblable ou trop affreux pour y croire. Comment appréhender une telle situation quand on est qu'un adolescent qui aime sa mère ? Quand la possibilité d'avoir été abandonné est, outre la plus probable, également la meilleure ? Car deux malheurs est mieux que trois, même s'ils sont la conséquence directe de ce bonheur de différence.

Oui, le mieux est encore d'imaginer sa mère radieuse dans une nouvelle vie loin de sa famille.

Il ne le veut pas vraiment, pourtant, car il est bien difficile de réussir à souhaiter de tout cœur avoir été abandonné par un parent. Mais s'il savait… Oh, s'il savait, il n'aurait sans doute plus aucun mal à le faire.


	10. Enfance

**Enfance**

Parfois, dans ces rares moments où il n'est pas préoccupé par la satisfaction immédiate de ses basses pulsions, Plagg observe Adrien et l'encourage à se défaire du joug paternel pour assouvir ses propres pulsions. Mais toutes ces velléités de rébellion ne valent pas grand-chose face au pouvoir de Gabriel Agreste sur les choses conjugué à l'inertie de l'amour qu'il revendique dans le cœur de son fils.

C'est une tactique qui n'a pas d'âge (ou plutôt, elle a l'âge de l'humanité) que de choisir des enfants comme porteurs : leur manque de liberté est plus que compensé par leur malléabilité.

Dans le cas d'Adrien, son manque de liberté est même la cause de sa malléabilité. Supporterait-il aussi bien la nuisance d'un kwami si égoïste s'il pouvait choisir une autre compagnie ? Aurait-il sauté sur l'occasion avec autant d'enthousiasme s'il pouvait simplement sortir de chez lui selon son désir ? Non. Adrien est un si bon porteur exactement parce qu'il est un enfant qui a connu plus d'isolation et négligence que de bonheur.

Et le manque de maturité ! Une aubaine pour les aiguiller, pour les façonner selon les besoins du monde. Oh, Ladybug, combien de responsabilités endosseras-tu sans même te demander si elles devraient vraiment reposer sur tes épaules ? Dans tout son cynisme, Plagg a décidé que les besoins du monde ne valaient pas une bonne meule de camembert. Et encore moins de tels tuteurs sur des enfants.

Adrien aura déjà assez à faire pour arracher son avenir des mains de son père.


	11. Tatouage

**Tatouage**

« Dans son tatouage ? Tu es sûre ? »

D'une pirouette, Chat Noir évite le fouet d'arabesques d'encre en deux dimensions manié par leur adversaire du jour. Sans cesser de s'escrimer à maîtriser un dragon du même genre à l'aide de son fidèle yoyo, Ladybug hoche fermement la tête.

« J'étais là quand elle s'est transformée.

– Du coup on fait quoi pour l'akuma ? On lui casse le bras ? »

La perspective n'est pas réjouissante. D'ailleurs, pour toutes les choses risquées et insensées qu'il fait presque quotidiennement dans son costume de super-héros, l'idée de casser ainsi, cliniquement et délibérément, le bras de quelqu'un fait remonter un goût de bile dans sa gorge.

Se détournant momentanément de son dragon, Ladybug pose sur son partenaire, et plus particulièrement sur sa main droite, un regard prégnant. Chat Noir n'a pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle est folle qu'il doit se concentrer sur les tatouages démesurés que leur adversaire tire de sa peau. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils parviennent à s'arranger un instant de répit entre deux caveaux du Père-Lachaise.

« Cataclysme ne fonctionne pas comme ça, proteste Chat Noir.

– Vraiment ? insiste Ladybug. Quand as-tu détruit plus que ce que tu ne voulais détruire ? »

Chat Noir ouvre la bouche puis réalise qu'il n'a pas de réponse. Il la referme, fronce les sourcils, débat un court instant avec lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas faire ça, conclut-il finalement.

– D'accord, » dit simplement Ladybug.


	12. Métamorphose

**Métamorphose**

C'est avec le cœur gros qu'Adrien raccroche. Même si son ami n'a pas voulu lui faire des reproches, il a bien senti que Nino était déçu et frustré qu'il ait dû annuler. Il aurait pourtant largement préféré avancer sur leur exposé d'histoire que tenir la pose pour cette séance photo qui a traîné en longueur au point de se terminer avec deux heures de retard.

En toute franchise, il a envie de pleurer. L'idée de voir Nino, de passer du temps avec un ami, est la seule chose qui l'a fait tenir à travers les leçons et flash de photographes. Car aujourd'hui est, ou du moins devrait être, l'anniversaire de sa mère.

Et il n'a pas vu son père de la journée.

À travers ses fenêtres, il peut voir que le crépuscule ne tardera pas. Adrien a abandonné tout espoir de le voir pour qu'ils puissent partager leur deuil, si seulement il en a eu. Et le fait est : la chose est trop lourde pour lui tout seul. Il ne peut pas imaginer comment son père parvient à la porter sans flancher, lui qui s'étouffe déjà de sanglots encore dans sa gorge.

Alors Adrien disparaît. Après un éclat de lumière verte ne reste que Chat Noir, son habituel sourire espiègle fermement accroché au visage. C'est le pas léger qu'il s'échappe vers les toits de Paris, pour vadrouiller, flâner, et profiter de la liberté d'être quelqu'un d'autre.


	13. Conte de fée

**Conte de fée**

« C'est l'histoire d'un prince aux yeux d'émeraude… » raconte Émilie.

Dans ces histoires, le prince est toujours pourchassé par des monstres qui veulent lui voler ses précieux yeux. Des chimères agressives, des vouivres vicieuses, des revenants terrifiants, des sirènes manipulatrices, des dragons acharnés. Mais aussi des hommes, voleurs et riches cupides comme indigents désespérés. Le prince doit chaque jour faire preuve de trésors d'ingéniosité pour les fuir, mais, où qu'il aille, il est retrouvé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le roi et la reine ne protègent pas leur fils ? demande Adrien dans les bras de sa mère.

– Parce que le roi et la reine ont été les premiers à vouloir lui voler ses yeux, » répond-elle.

Comme elle voit les larmes de son fils poindre, elle lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse et assure :

« Ne t'en fais pas, le prince trouvera des gens pour l'aimer comme ses parents auraient dû le faire. »

Ces gens sont une fée et un magicien qui lui construisent un château fort gardé par des douves, des meurtrières et des mâchicoulis. À l'intérieur, le prince peut enfin goûter la sécurité car même les dragons craignent de se frotter à la fée et au magicien.

« Notre maison est un peu comme un château fort, dit Adrien.

– Oui, et si un dragon essaie de rentrer, je le renverrais dans sa tanière la queue entre les jambes, » promet Émilie en embrassant la tête de son fils.


	14. Café

**Café**

Adrien soupire longuement devant son reflet. Puis il entreprend de camoufler ces cernes qui refusent de s'effacer toutes seules. Voilà trois nuits que le Papillon le balade dans Paris avec Ladybug, à courir des heures après des victimes acharnées et Adrien est si fatigué qu'il n'arrive même plus à se souvenir d'une bonne raison de bouger.

Comme un automate, il se prépare. Comme un automate, il va déjeuner. Comme un automate, il suit Nathalie dans son bureau quand elle le lui demande.

Là, l'odeur de café le frappe de plein fouet. Nathalie lui parle, probablement de son planning, mais il ne l'écoute pas, trop occupé qu'il est à lorgner la tasse sur le bureau d'où s'échappe ce fumet si entêtant. Adrien n'aime pas l'odeur du café, et il est à peu près certain qu'il n'aime pas plus le goût, mais il se trouve aujourd'hui inexorablement attiré par le miracle que promet la caféine.

Être éveillé. Ne pas être constamment tiraillé par cette envie passive de s'arrêter de fonctionner.

Un peu d'énergie, oui, c'est ce qui lui faut. De quoi lui permettre de ne pas confondre Plagg avec une chaussette, d'être capable de suivre les cours, de réagir en cas d'une autre urgence.

« Adrien ! »

Avec une affreuse lenteur, il reporte son regard sur Nathalie, qui l'observe avec une pointe d'inquiétude derrière son impassibilité coutumière. Elle lui intime de retourner se coucher, ajoute qu'elle préviendra le collège et le médecin.

Comme un automate, Adrien s'exécute.


	15. Échange

**Échange**

« Félix, dis au revoir à ta tante et son mari. »

L'enfant interpellé hésite. Il cherche le regard de son cousin avec une question silencieuse.

C'est en voyant cette mine inquiète et réfléchie qu'elle observe si régulièrement sur le visage de son fils qu'Émilie Agreste réalise enfin la cause de tous ces comportements inhabituels qu'elle avait mis sur le compte de l'excitation de recevoir de la famille.

« Adrien ! » s'exclame-t-elle à l'attention de celui que sa sœur vient d'appeler Félix.

Comprenant que la supercherie est découverte, Félix éclate de rire et les deux enfants se dénoncent sans faire plus d'histoire. Amélie trouve la chose hautement amusante et son époux la rejoint pour dire que ce ne sont que facéties d'enfants. Émilie et Gabriel ne peuvent prétendre à la même légèreté ; confondre leur fils et leur neveu pendant deux jours a de quoi provoquer quelque remise en question.

Les enfants, eux, sont ravis. Ils ont réussi à tromper des adultes, et leur sentiment de victoire n'est que plus fort de ce que ces adultes soient les parents de l'un. Ils pouffent, vantent leurs talents d'acteur, leur ingéniosité, se promettent de recommencer après avoir endormi la méfiance de leur famille et se réjouissent d'être si semblables.

Pas un instant ils n'attribuent leur succès à un défaut d'attention ou d'intérêt des parents dupés.

Peut-être plus tard, quand ils auront grandi, regarderont-ils cet incident d'un autre œil…


	16. Akumatisé

**Akumatisé**

La colère n'est pas une émotion avec laquelle Adrien est familier. Toujours, on lui a répété le fameux adage déclarant que la colère ne résout rien et c'est un propos assez sage pour qu'il ne soit pas difficile d'en reconnaître la véracité. Le sentiment d'injustice lui est également étranger, car il serait bien présomptueux de la part de quelqu'un né dans une aisance telle que celle de sa famille, et si bien protégé du monde de surcroît, que de se croire lésé par la vie.

Ce tempérament s'avère idéal dans la guerre que mène le Papillon, car ses akumas recherchent justement la colère d'avoir été lésé par les hommes ou le destin. D'après ce que laisse entendre Plagg, c'est un choix personnel du porteur plutôt qu'une exigence inhérente au Miraculous, mais les faits restent les mêmes.

Seulement…

Seulement, et paradoxalement, c'est bien cette guerre que mène le Papillon qui menace le calme intérieur d'Adrien. C'est être libre sous son masque de héros qui enflamme son ressentiment contre les barreaux de sa maison. C'est être indépendant dans son autre peau qui l'incite à lutter contre le joug paternel. Et que cet état d'esprit augmente son risque d'akumatisation n'a malheureusement aucune prise sur ses sentiments.

Adrien est toujours habitué à être déçu avant d'être frustré, triste avant d'être en colère, bien heureusement, mais il se sent changer et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander, parfois, si ça en vaut vraiment la peine.


	17. Cosplay

**Cosplay**

En l'honneur des protecteurs de la ville (et peut-être à la demande de la fille du maire), la mairie de Paris a organisé une Journée des Héros. Des manifestations fleurissent dans chaque quartier, des cortèges se forment dans des rues, Alya papillonne de questions en réponses, Nadja Chamack interroge les participants et Adrien, confiné dans sa chambre, regarde les images retransmises par la chaîne locale sur son ordinateur.

Au micro de la présentatrice, une ancienne victime d'un akuma explique s'être rendue pour l'occasion à l'endroit où elle avait été sauvée, comme un pèlerinage à la mémoire de ses héros. En arrière-plan, deux petites filles avec des costumes de Ladybug et Rena Rouge font des signes à la caméra.

Adrien soupire il voudrait être sur place, avec ses amis. Voire en Chat Noir pour… Pour prendre un bain de foule ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Adrien a assez de la foule sous son identité civile. Mais quand il est Chat Noir, il apprécie la reconnaissance des gens pour ses services à la communauté et même s'il ne sait pas vraiment se l'expliquer, la différence est frappante. Pour tout ce qu'il a été mal à l'aise face à Wayhem, voir maintenant un troisième enfant déguisé en Chat Noir rejoindre les deux super-héroïnes en herbe fait gonfler son cœur d'heureuse satisfaction.

Il sert à quelque chose. Il est aimé. Il a une place dans ce monde qui n'est pas celle dans laquelle son père essaie si âprement de le faire rentrer.


	18. Escrime

**Escrime**

Adrien sent la sueur couler le long de ses tempes. Il marche, il rompt, il pare, il riposte, il feinte, il se fend, encore, encore, et encore. Kagami lui impose un rythme éreintant. Ils parcourent la longueur de la piste en une suite d'action, puis soufflent à peine le temps de reprendre leur garde, et c'est reparti.

14 à 11 pour elle. Il ne pense pas pouvoir remonter.

Kagami feinte en bas, attaque en haut. Il parvient à parer à la dernière seconde. Elle rompt sans attendre, mais Adrien la poursuit, glissant de sixte à prime et touchant dans son dos. Kagami le complimente pendant qu'ils reprennent leur position.

Puis, à peine le « allez » lâché, elle se fend en un éclair, dégage, et alors qu'il rompt à tout berzingue, elle redouble tout aussi vivement, évite sans mal sa parade hâtive et le touche en plein dans la poitrine.

Pendant un instant tout s'arrête, à l'exception de leur respiration bruyante sous leur masque. Puis ils reviennent en position de rassemblement, se saluent et se serrent la main.

Bien qu'il ait perdu, Adrien se sent bien. Tout son corps pulse d'une bonne fatigue, noyée dans les endorphines et la satisfaction. Et maintenant que le match est terminé, il peut féliciter Kagami pour telle ou telle action, même s'essayer à quelques plaisanteries qui la font sourire entre deux gorgées d'eau.

L'escrime lui apporte une certaine liberté en même temps qu'un exutoire à sa frustration. Et même de la compagnie ! Ce n'est pas exactement sauver le monde avec l'amour de sa vie, mais Adrien est heureux.


	19. Musique

**Musique**

Adrien fixe les partitions de son regard le plus noir, essayant désespérément d'effacer les arpèges contrariants qui noircissent les portées par la seule force de sa frustration. Il rage intérieurement contre les compositeurs fantasques, ses doigts gourds, les touches peu coopératives du piano et ses parents qui lui imposent ces leçons.

Attirée par le silence soudain, sa mère le regarde avec un sourire indulgent.

« Oh, chaton. Ruminer n'avance à rien. »

Elle tire un tabouret pour s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis qu'il se décale docilement pour lui faire de la place. La seule présence de sa mère apaise déjà Adrien ; elle lui a toujours fait cet effet, comme un vent de printemps amenant avec lui le soleil et les fleurs.

« Ce qu'il faut, continue-t-elle en fermant la partition insultante, c'est te détendre avec un petit air facile. »

Ainsi, elle fait courir ses longs doigts sur les touches et, de quelques notes, elle fait une mélodie prenante et simple à retenir. Quand elle s'arrête, Adrien la relève. Il lui faut quelques essais, mais il prend vite le coup main ; c'est un jeu d'enfant en comparaison des arpèges qu'il honnissait l'instant précédent.

Le voyant assuré, sa mère l'accompagne en chantant la comptine enfantine allant avec l'air. Adrien en oublie toute sa frustration. Quand elle le quitte cinq minutes plus tard, après lui avoir embrassé le front, il reprend avec patience et rigueur ses exercices, exercices qui lui semblent soudain bien moins contraignants.


	20. Mannequinat

**Mannequinat**

Adrien est une célébrité. Il voit son visage sur les unes des magazines, alignés dans des kiosques pour la consommation de tous, dans les mains de Chloé qui affiche sans pudeur sa passion pour la mode, ainsi que dans les sacs de nombre d'autres camarades plus discrets. Il voit son image placardée sur des panneaux publicitaires dans tous les arrondissements de Paris et les meilleures photos de lui affichées sur les murs de sa maison. Il n'y échappe que dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas le mannequinat. Pas vraiment, du moins. Il prend la pose selon les instructions des régisseurs, il sourit pour le photographe, il défile dans les clous, et ça ne lui pose pas de problème. Si ça peut faire plaisir à son père, si ça peut le rapprocher, un tant soit peu, de son père… il est habitué à obéir.

Mais de voir partout et tout le temps son profil retouché et plastifié lui semble agrandir la distance qui le sépare des autres, surtout de ce groupe d'adolescents lambda auquel il voudrait tant appartenir. C'est à chaque fois une couche de vernis supplémentaire qui diminue un peu plus l'être de chair et de sang qu'il est pourtant. Le fils qu'il est pourtant.

Il ne faut pas prétendre être parfait seulement pour les caméras, mais à chaque instant qu'il n'est pas seul.

Être mannequin ne lui déplaît pas. Il a juste peur d'être enfermé dans son image.


	21. Gaming

**Gaming**

Levant les yeux de ses devoirs d'histoire, Adrien constate qu'il est presque dix-huit heures. Il sauvegarde son fichier de travail de travail d'un côté, ferme son encyclopédie de l'autre, jette un coup d'œil à Plagg qui se prélasse dans les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, puis, satisfait, lance _Over Ultimate Battle Online 2_.

Quand il branche son casque, il ne peut empêcher un sourire folâtre. Pendant des années il n'avait pas l'utilité d'un tel matériel, jouant en solitaire, sans même pouvoir discuter de son intérêt puisque Chloé tout comme ses parents méprisaient cette forme de divertissement. Mais désormais, il a quelqu'un avec qui communiquer pendant les parties, s'échanger des anecdotes ou se tenir informé des nouvelles sorties. Il trouve cela assez incroyable d'avoir un ami avec qui partager une de ses passions.

À peine le canal vocal activé, celui-ci frétille :

« Yo mon pote !

– Nino !

– Tu as vu la nouvelle mise à jour ? Y'a du nouveau pour le ninja.

– J'ai vu ! Et des nouveaux avantages à débloquer en coopération.

– Mec, on va la caillasser la Horde, je le sens déjà. »

Il est si facile d'être en compagnie de Nino qu'Adrien trouvait presque cela étrange au début. À présent, pourtant, ça lui semble aussi naturel que virevolter sur les toits de Paris avec Ladybug, et vient avec bien moins de responsabilité.

« Nino ? Je suis vraiment content qu'on puisse jouer ensemble. »


	22. Calembour & Flirt

**Calembour & Flirt**

Chat Noir esquive l'attaque dévastatrice du vilain du jour d'une gracieuse glissade suivie d'une pirouette avec effet, ponctuant le mouvement d'un bon jeu de mot et d'un mot doux à l'attention de sa partenaire. La routine.

L'auto-proclamé Démolisseur (« en voilà un qui va casser la baraque ») a en guise de poing des marteaux-piqueurs, qui non content d'être démesurés, sont également aiguisés comme des rasoirs. Ils pénètrent dans le bitume comme dans du beurre, alors imaginez ce qu'une baffe pourrait faire à un adolescent, même protégé par une combinaison magique ! Et cela c'est encore sans compter toutes les autres victimes potentielles, ces civils pour lesquels les deux super-héros s'exposent bravement.

Au milieu de ces dangers, Chat Noir plaisante et flirte. Il a pourtant conscience de la gravité de la situation, ou, à tout le moins, il croit avec sincérité en avoir raisonnablement conscience, et c'est un choix délibéré de sa part que de rejeter le sérieux sobre et étouffant qu'aucun dirait est demandé par les circonstances.

Il aime être un héros, tout comme il aime plaisanter, tout comme il aime Ladybug. Ce n'est pas du Papillon et de ses actes terroristes qu'il acceptera des contraintes, pas alors qu'il peut finalement se défaire des chaînes qui entravent son alter-ego civil.

En tant que super-héros, il est libre.

C'est grisant, et peu importe ce qu'en pense sa Lady, il ne compte pas y renoncer.


	23. Carrière

**Carrière**

La consigne est de préparer une présentation sur un métier qui les intéresse : fonctionnement, études nécessaires, débouchés ainsi que la raison de l'intérêt. Madame Bustier est arrêtée devant Nino, lui proposant de se pencher sur autre chose que DJ, ne serait-ce que pour élargir sa vision du domaine de la musique.

Adrien, lui, tourne et retourne son stylo entre ses doigts.

Son père s'attendrait à ce qu'il traite d'un métier attenant au stylisme, mais, comme son père ne s'intéresse guère à ses travaux scolaires, Adrien ne voit pas trop l'intérêt.

Seulement, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de grand-chose d'autre.

« C'est juste une présentation, pas un conseil d'orientation, lui dit gentiment Madame Bustier. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas d'idée précise.

– Je n'ai même pas de vague idée, avoue Adrien.

– Il y a bien une activité que tu aimes ? »

Il ne peut pas vraiment répondre 'protéger Paris de la menace du Papillon', alors il hausse une épaule. L'escrime ? Le piano ?

« Les jeux vidéo ?

– C'est une piste comme une autre, lui assure Madame Bustier avec un sourire indulgent. Il y a beaucoup de métiers en rapport avec les jeux vidéo. Te renseigner pour cette présentation ne t'engage à rien. »

Adrien sait que non seulement ce travail ne l'engage à rien, mais il n'aura également aucune influence sur son futur. Au final, c'est sûrement mieux qu'il n'ait pas de passion prête à être transposée en carrière, car cela rendra plus facile d'accepter les plans de son père.


	24. Hamster

**Hamster**

Chat Noir s'immobilise un instant, cligne des yeux et constate que, effectivement, c'est bien un hamster qui est en train de répandre ruine et chaos dans les rues de Paris. Il a la taille d'un éléphant d'Afrique, un casque à cornes, des épaulières à pics et des gantelets aux pattes avant, cependant.

Depuis les toits, Ladybug l'a entouré de son yoyo et essaie à présent d'arrêter son avancée dévastatrice, mais c'est un combat qu'elle semble perdre. Il allonge son bâton pour la rejoindre.

« On dirait que j'arrive au poil, ma Lady.

– Oui, comme tu peux le voir, je me rongeais les freins sans toi. »

La répartie familière de sa partenaire le fait sourire.

« Tu sais où est l'akuma ? demande-t-il.

– Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment un hamster ou juste un très grand fan de Hamtaro.

– Avec un peu de chance, si le hamster est grand, les aventures sont petites. »

Il s'avère que la chance est de leur côté ce jour-là. Il leur faut moins de cinq minutes pour trouver l'akuma, dans le collier du véritable hamster que son jeune propriétaire a accidentellement maltraité. Les larmes aux yeux, il récupère sa petite boule de poils avec force de remerciements et promesses de ne pas recommencer.

Une fois la foule dispersée, Ladybug exprime son incrédulité avec éloquence :

« Un hamster ?

– Mon père avait peut-être raison de me dire de me tenir éloigné de ces créatures... »


	25. Cauchemars

**Cauchemars**

C'est toujours une prison.

Parfois ce sont des barreaux, qui projettent leurs ombres ou qui réduisent son espace, fins comme des fils de soie et plus solides encore ou épais comme les murs de béton qui recouvrent Tchernobyl, inébranlables et infranchissables, comme ses parents les ont voulus.

Parfois c'est une bulle qui le sépare des autres. C'est l'impossibilité soudaine de se rendre à l'école, de revoir ses amis. Ce sont les bras du Gorille qui se referment autour de lui et l'éloignent d'un danger imaginaire. C'est une convention sociale qu'il ignore, c'est une faute de sa part, ce sont ses amis qui l'abandonnent d'eux-mêmes, parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Parfois c'est l'absence de Plagg. Sans miraculous et sans compagnon, la captivité pèse encore plus lourd que s'il n'avait pas connu la liberté. A-t-il échoué ? A-t-il compromis sa seule chance de liberté ? Lui a-t-on retiré par malice ? N'est-ce que fatalité ? Parfois, le Papillon est vaincu et les choses sont tellement pires…

Parfois, c'est l'ignorance, ces murs intangibles contre lesquels il s'escrime à force de sang et eau. L'ignorance le retient en son sein, comme une forêt d'épines, comme la tour de Raiponce, lui cachant les chemins qu'il pourrait prendre et le condamnant à l'immobilité. _Mère, où es-tu ? Père, que veux-tu ? Qui suis-je, vraiment, dans tout cela ?_

Parfois c'est l'impuissance qui réduit son horizon à la faible longueur de ses bras d'adolescent.

Toujours, c'est une prison.


	26. Mains tendues

**Mains tendues**

Avant la disparition de sa mère, Adrien n'y prêtait pas attention. Son père a toujours été d'un naturel réservé, mais un geste d'affection de sa part n'était pas quelque chose de si inattendue qu'elle en devenait remarquable. Il posait la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter ou le féliciter et même, parfois, tendait le bras vers lui pour l'inviter à l'embrasser.

À présent, Gabriel Agreste ne tend la main vers son fils que pour arranger un détail de sa tenue avant un défilé ou autre séance photo.

C'est ainsi qu'il fait son deuil, Adrien le comprend bien. Mais ça n'apaise pas la brûlure de voir refusées ses propres mains tendues. Il essaie par mille moyens d'atteindre son père dans cette haute tour d'ivoire aux murs imprenables dans laquelle il s'est enfermé, et mille fois il échoue. La tendresse est contre-productive, la parole inefficace, la compagnie complètement vaine, même l'obéissance est inutile.

La solitude que son père recherche, Adrien veut à tout prix à y échapper. Ce n'est pas enfermé dans ce grand manoir, désormais si vide qu'il en est triste, qu'il parviendra à se sortir de son propre deuil. Ce n'est pas la stricte Nathalie ou le taciturne Gorille qui pourront le hisser hors de ce puits sombre et humide de larmes.

Non, ceux qui le tirent vers la lumière, ce sont Nino et Ladybug, Marinette, Alya et tous les camarades de classe qu'il se fait, qui sont si prompts à lui tendre la main.


	27. Île tropicale

**Île tropicale**

« Trois objets que tu prendrais sur une île déserte tropicale. »

Dans un coin de la cour, deux collégiens tuent le temps avant la sonnerie annonçant les cours de l'après-midi. Ignorant les règles informelles des activités de récréation, Adrien n'est pas sûr s'il doit répondre sérieusement ou humoristiquement, et Nino n'a pas été très clair quand il lui a demandé un peu plus tôt.

« N'importe quel objet ?

– N'importe quel objet, assure Nino.

– Même… un miraculous ?

– Même un miraculous, mec. Lequel ? »

La réponse est, bien évidemment, celui qu'il porte au doigt. Plagg serait certainement heureux de prendre des vacances farniente au soleil. Mais même à son meilleur ami, Adrien ne peut pas dire ça, alors il brode autre chose :

« Celui de la Coccinelle ! Avec le pouvoir de la création, tout est possible.

– C'est malin. Est-ce que tu as seulement besoin de deux autres choses après ?

– Une chèvre.

– Une chèvre ? »

Adrien hoche sérieusement la tête. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est censé rester sur cette île tropicale déserte, mais, au cas où, il lui faudra un moyen d'approvisionner Plagg en fromage.

« Et mon porte-bonheur, » il se décide.

Nino le regarde comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Le Miraculous de la Coccinelle, une chèvre et ton porte-bonheur ?

– Ouais.

– Mec, pour moi c'est juste ma musique, un hamac et un ventilateur. »


	28. Chatons

**Chatons**

Adrien regarde les quatre chatons. Dans leur carton déchiré sur le bord de la rue, ils se chamaillent et miaulent à qui mieux-mieux. Un bout d'oreille manque à celui à la robe écaille de tortue, un autre a son pelage noir éraflé. Celui qui ne fait que miauler au ciel lui rappelle Plagg.

Il hésite ; il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne peut pas les adopter, car son père lui a interdit cela en plus d'autres choses, pas plus qu'il ne sait qui pourrait s'en occuper. La SPA recueille-t-elle seulement des chats abandonnés ? Ont-ils une chance de trouver une famille s'ils restent sur le trottoir ? Ou risquent-ils plutôt de se faire piétiner par un parisien pressé ?

Ont-ils faim ? Soif ? Adrien tâte ses poches, mais la seule nourriture qu'il a sur lui est un morceau de camembert pour Plagg.

Il hésite ; il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut pour eux, mais passer son chemin sans rien faire lui semble cruel. Il balaie les alentours du regard, et s'illumine quand il remarque la petite supérette un peu plus bas dans la rue. Adrien y court et, quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec une boîte de la meilleure nourriture pour chat qu'il a pu trouver.

Il s'accroupit et la dépose, ouverte, dans un coin du carton. Aussitôt, les quatre chatons s'y précipitent, se bousculant joyeusement pour un meilleur accès. Adrien les caresse au passage, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce petit recueil. Mes remerciements à celles et ceux qui ont persévéré jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma salade. Au plaisir !_


End file.
